The Flashback
Synopsis Sick of everyone lying to him, Gumball forces the gang to admit everything about their childhood and how they first met. Transcript (At the Wattersons' house, Gumball is seen watching TV. He reaches for a snack, but feels nothing. Surprised, he looked at the bowl and saw that it was empty) Gumball: What the-?? Darwin?! Darwin: (comes) Yes, Gumball? Gumball: Did you eat my tortillas? Darwin: Huh? What tortillas? (wipes his cheek) Gumball: You ate my tortillas! Darwin: No, I didn't. I was upstairs the whole time. Gumball: (suspicious) Hmm... Alright, you're innocent. (talks to himself) It's weird. Darwin: Why? Gumball: 'Cause I only ate one tortilla. And there's a bunch when I got them... Darwin: (shrugs) Eh. Must've been you. Anyways, see you Gumball. (climbs upstairs) (Darwin looks around who's upstairs, then brings out a handful of tortillas and eats one) Darwin: Mmhm... (Later, in Gumball's room, Gumball is seen looking at his Elmore Plus account, but then sees an embarrassing picture of himself) Gumball: Huh?! (looks around and sees Mabel) MABEL! Mabel: Woah! Dude, what's wrong with you? Gumball: Don't 'what's wrong with you' me! I KNOW you sneakily posted a photo of me on Elmore Plus! Mabel: Huh?! Photo? I just arrived here! GUmball: (suspicious) Hmm... Mabel: I'm honest! I helped mom with the groceries! Gumball: (talks to himself) What is wrong with everyone today? (looks around and sees Mabel is gone) UGHHH! LIARS! (stomps back into his room) (Inside Rayona's room) Rayona: (chuckles then whispers) I think we got him good! Purriana: That picture... (sighs) So many memories... Mabel: (chuckles) Luckily, he didn't know that WE were the ones who posted it. (At the Nuttels' house) Gumball: Ugh! Cobby, how can you tell that a person is lying?? Cobby: Why? Gumball: Cause I want to know. Cobby: (rolls eyes) Fine. They're lying if they're agreeing to everything you say. (comes upstairs) Gumball: Really? Cobby's Voice: Lied. Gumball: Ugh! (At the Wattersons' house) Gumball: Alright, gang! Listen up! Conny: (whispers to Beckie) He's acting weird... Gumball: (to Conny) I heard that! (to the others) Now, I'm sick and tired of hearing stupid lies and as a payback, I want ALL of you to tell EVERYTHING about your childhood! Whether it is embarrassing or not! Martha: What the-? That's despicable! Mabel: Yeah, but that's fair play, we did lie to him many times. Gumball: BUT, there's a catch! (brings out a spinner) If it chooses you, YOU CONFESS. So, let's spin the arrow... (spins it. It stops at Andy) Andy! Spill the beans! Caroline: Ohhh! (laughs) Cobby: Uh oh. (laughs) Andy: What?! Exception please! Gumball: Nope! Better spill something juicy! (Caroline and Cobby chuckle) Andy: (sighs) Fine, you ask for it! (takes off his shoe then his sock) When I was born, I had an extra toe! (shows his foot) There! Happy?! Gumball: Hmm... No! Give some juicy details about you! Andy: Ugh! Fine! When I was 6, I was so shy to make friends at my old school, so I have to ask Mom to come to school. You know? I'm a mama's boy. (nervous laughs) (Everyone laughs) Gumball: Okay, I'm satisfied with that. Next! (Beckie spins the arrow and it points to Darwin) Beckie: Darwin. Darwin: (blushes) Err, okay.. But I must admit, this is pretty embarrassing. Gumball: Go on. We're listening. Darwin: When I was just 4, I don't know how to use the toilet, so I... (blushes) Gumball: So...? Darwin: MADE AN ACCIDENT ON MY BOWL! Everyone: Eww! Gumball: Disgusting... Fine, next! (Darwin spins the arrow and it points to Martha) Martha: Dangnab it! I don't know if you know this, Cobby, Mabel. But I lied... to everyone that I...kissed Ivan Staterman. Gumball: (shocked) You did WHAT?! Mabel: Ivan Staterman?! Caroline: No way! Cobby: What?! Martha: Yep. Good ol' days.. Gumball: Woah, woah, woah! Who's this Ivan Staterman?! Andy: Ivan Staterman is the most popular boy in our school before. (shrugs) Eh, long story. Gumball: (crossed arms) Very well then... Next! (mumbles) Gosh darn it. (Martha spins the arrows and it points Beckie) Beckie: Oh gosh... (facepalms) I'll admit... I was scared of clowns because it all happened at my 7th birthday party. Conny: (chuckles) Memories... (Lilly punches him) Ow! Beckie: My mom and dad invited a clown at my birthday party. However, it didn't go so good. When the clown came near me, I screamed and spilled my juice all over him. Oops... I embarrassed the clown. At least he didn't get mad though. Gumball: Bravo. (claps) Next. (Beckie spins the arrow and it points to Anais) Anais: Fair game. Fine, when I was just a baby, I wasn't so careful at the things around me. I once believed that Darwin's fish bowl was a swimming pool. Darwin: What the what?! Seriously, Anais?! Anais: Uhuh. I enjoyed swimming there. Thanks for keeping the water warm. Darwin: (frowns) You're welcome... NEXT! (mumbles angrily) The water's warm... Meh! (Anais spins the arrow and it points to Rayona) Anais: Ryry. (smirks) Rayona: Me?? Okay. Simple. When I was a kid, I used to play with Mom's makeup set. Nothing big. Gumball: (raises eyebrow) That's it? Rayona: Yup. NEXT! Gumball: Woah! Hold the phone! Tell me something juicy! Rayona: Huh?! Gumball: That's not enough! Give juicy details about it! Rayona: FINE! After I used Mom's makeup, I used to take selfies of myself, then print them! Better?! Gumball: Mm hmm. Good. Ne- Rayona: NEXT! (spins the arrow and points to Lilly) Lilly! SPILL! Lilly: I don't know but when we were on a camping trip, I misheard our troop leader and instead brought firecrackers... Whoops. And we all end up cooking our s'mores with firecrackers... Gumball: Fine. Good. NEXT. (Lilly spins the arrow and it points to Purriana) Purriana: Wow, unexpected. Well, when I cancelled my show because of a cold, I kinda sneezed so hard... The snot is on my soup... Everyone: Eww! Purriana: I know, I know! Short but embarrassing! And let me do it now! (spins the arrow and it points to Cobby) Cobby! Cobby: Whah? Martha: (realizes something) OH! Oh no! Cobby's gonna admit it! (chuckles) Cobby: (blushes) Not that! Martha: Yes, that! Cobby: I- Martha: Fine. Then I'll tell it then. MABE- Cobby: NO! Martha: THEN ADMIT IT. Mabel: (confused) What is it about me? Martha: COBBS, NOW. Cobby: (sighs) FINE. Mabel, I liked you since.. (blushes) Uhm... We were in San Diego. Everyone (except Mabel and Cobby): Ohhh! Mabel: Errr, wow. (blushes) I didn't know about that. Cobby: Yeah... Gumball: (chuckles) Looks like someone's embarrassed. I like that. N- Cobby: NEXT! Gumball: Dang it! Cobby: Sorry. (spins the arrow and points to Gumball) Wow... (smirks) Gumball. Rayona: Oooh! I know this one! Trivia * Everyone admits they all have embarrassing but juicy childhood memories: ** Andy always asks Allison to come to school. ** Darwin once made a "bowl accident" (fish poop) ** Martha lied to everyone that she kissed Ivan Staterman. ** Beckie once embarrassed a clown at her 7th birthday party. ** Anais swam in Darwin's fish bowl when she was just a toddler ** Rayona used to play with Nicole's makeup set ** Lilly brought firecrackers to a camping trip. ** Purriana sneezed at her own food. ** Cobby already liked Mabel since they were still in San Diego. ** Gumball looked very ugly as a baby. ** Cobby Jr. once had a lobster friend named Ellie at a fancy restaurant. ** Mabel accidentally threw a baseball bat at her neighbor's house (which is the Nuttels') ** And finally, Conny dressed up as a girl for Halloween. Category:Fanfiction StoriesCategory:Fanfics with made-up charactersCategory:Short FanfictionsCategory:Season 5